Their Protector
by The Dragon's Scribe
Summary: How much more can they take? One-shot. Based after "Brothers".


**A/N: I felt like it's been awhile since I gave a go at a One-Shot. This is set after "Brothers". Anyways, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.**

* * *

The room was dark except for the nightlight that Leonardo had set up in the corner of the room. He presently sat on the edge of his youngest brother's bed; his hand was trapped in his sleeping brother's hand. He watched his baby brother's chest rise and fall evenly. His brother breathed in and out softly like an angel's sigh. He was glad that Mikey was finally able to sleep peacefully after so long. Leo had been worried about his little brother. He gently removed his hand from Mikey's grasp and eased his weight off the bed. Leo stood and with a glance over his shoulder, he exited the room quietly.

His shoulders sagged as soon as he began his trek down the stairs. There were dark circles under his eyes and he was tired. He hadn't slept in a long time, not since the call from Mikey on that night… a month ago… the night Raph died. Leo breathed in a ragged breath. Raphael. He missed him. He missed him so much. It was hard to think that Raph was gone. Leo, his grip tight on the stairs, breathed heavily. Tears fought against his eye lids and he felt his throat go raw. Leo shook his head, closing his eyes tightly. He couldn't cry now. He couldn't. He still had one more brother to put to sleep before he could let himself do anything else. Leo breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled. He straightened and continued down the stairs.

He opened the door to Don's lab and his face fell at the sight. His brother was still awake and working on the shell cycle. Don's hands were shaking as he tightened a bolt on the vehicle. How Don had managed to drag the cycle into the lab was beyond Leo, but he knew that his brother would have probably done anything he could to get it into his lab. Don still blamed himself for the accident. He thought it was his fault that the brakes failed on the shell cycle. No matter what Leo said, Don kept blaming himself.

Leo cleared his throat. "Donnie…" He called softly. His brother looked back at him with red eyes. He'd been crying and he had definitely not gotten any sleep recently. "Leo, I just… I need to make sure that it's safe, okay? I need-I-I," Don sputtered; his voice was shaking just as much as he was. Leo walked over to his brother and gently pried the wrench from his hand. "Shh. Donnie, you can work on it later, okay? Just get some rest." Leo whispered softly, setting the wrench down and placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. Don stared at him, his bottom lip quivered. Sensing tears, Leo drew his younger brother into a hug and rubbed Don's shell. "It's okay, Donnie. It's okay." He soothed as his brother's shoulders rocked with sobs. Don cried into his chest and Leo held him tightly, feeling a pit deepen in his stomach. He wanted to cry too, but he couldn't. He was the rock. He was his brothers' anchor.

"It'll be okay, Donnie, come on. Let's get some rest, okay?"

Don nodded against his chest and Leo supported his brother up to his feet. Leo walked him to his room, just next to the lab. Don wiped at his eyes as they entered his room. It was dark but Leo maneuvered the both of them through the darkness until they reached Don's bed. Leo tucked his brother in, and Don did not protest at the action. Leo knelt down and planted a kiss on his brother's forehead. "Goodnight, Donnie, I'll wake you up, so don't worry. Just sleep. I love you, Donnie, don't ever forget that."

His brother nodded sleepily and closed his eyes. Leo waited until he could hear his brother's soft breathing that indicated sleep. He smiled softly and stood, ignoring the protest of his aching muscles. Leo silently padded out of the room and upstairs, to his own. He leaned on the stair rail for support. He entered his room and eased himself onto his bed. He was so tired.

Leo sat there, on his bed for a few moments. Tears trickled down his cheeks silently. God. He missed Raph so much. Leo's shoulders shook heavily and he dropped his head into his hands. Raph wasn't supposed to go. It should've been him. Raph was strong. Leo shook his head. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He was the oldest. He was the protector. He was supposed to go first, not Raph. Not Raph… Leo stifled a sob that threatened to escape his lips. Raph was supposed to stay.

He was supposed to stay, because Leo knew he wouldn't make it much longer. He wasn't sure when his mind would go, but he knew it was coming soon. His vision was going and his strength was rapidly waning. He figured he had maybe a few more days left of movement.

He was dying. Had been dying for about six months now.

Raph was supposed to keep Don and Mikey together when he passed. Leo eased himself into a lying position. He wished so much that it had been him on that shell cycle. Why was life so cruel? One brother already dying and then his younger brother gone.

Leo felt a pain in his chest. He fought a groan that tried to escape his lips. He needed more time. He needed more time. His brothers still hadn't recovered from Raph; they would be torn apart if Leo died now. The blue masked ninja felt the pain blossom violently and a weak whimper escaped him. No. He couldn't. _Not yet! Please!_

Just as suddenly as it came, the pain faded. Leo sighed in relief and felt his body relax. It was gone. The pain was gone. He was tired. Exhausted. He needed to sleep now. Leo's eyes fluttered shut and he sighed peacefully.

**...**

Two turtles sat at a kitchen table, eating cereal. They remained silent. Don kept glancing upstairs. Where was Leo?

He gave Mikey a look and an unspoken agreement took place. The two stood up from the table and made their way up the stairs and to Leo's room. They stood in the doorway and spotted their brother laying peacefully on his bed, eyes closed and a soft smile fixed upon his features. The two brothers exchanged small smiles. It was uncommon for their brother to sleep in, even more so for them to be able to creep up on him.

Don chuckled weakly and walked into the room; he knelt down by Leo and shook his brother lightly. His brother remained still. Don frowned. "Leo, wake up." He said quietly. Mikey watched, his smile disappearing. "Leo?" He squeaked.

Don shook his brother roughly. "Leo, come on! Wake up!"

His eldest brother didn't move. His face remained the same. A cry of agony tore out of Don's throat and he hugged Leo's limp and cold body closely to him.

Mikey collapsed to his knees, tears streaming from wide eyes.

His big brother, his protector, was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope that was okay. I always felt like if any of them died, Leo would be the one, just because of his mentality. I think I did better with "Brothers". Oh well, please review and tell me whatcha' think.**


End file.
